Dark Moon Rising
by SadnessAndSorrow
Summary: Au: Character death, insanity and major OOC... I've always wondered why there aren't any dark!hermione stories out there... No pairings


**A/N:** Hello everyone! This idea just stuck in my head, but it's only a one-shot, so don't worry, I'm still writing on A Tale Of Two Broken Souls.

Warnings for violence, character death, insanity and, well, death...

And no, I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Brown eyes gazing out through a window, devoid of any feelings, other than cold emptiness. 

They didn't know her.

All they ever saw was the bright and pure girl, with the bookish mind and the bushy hair. They never saw her soul. A high-pitched giggle escaped from her throat and flew out into the night. Raising slender hands, covered in a dark substance, to her face, the girl grinned and smeared out a big stain on her left cheek.

Brown eyes widening, a single moonbeam shone through the window and right into the girl's grinning face. Hands falling to her sides, she back off, stumbling slightly on the hem of the long coat draped across her shoulders.

"N-n-no light, n-no l-light…"

Covering her face with her dirty hands, she sinks to the ground and sits with her legs pressed towards her chest. Rocking back and forth, her hair swaying with, she sinks into the darkness surrounding the big room.

On the enchanted ceiling an enormous dark moon is visible, but no stars surround it. As soon as the moonbeam moves, the girl stands up with her hands hanging limply by her sides. Stumbling slightly, she slowly walks towards the aisle at the very end of the room, between the long tables lining the walls. Strolling past limp bodies she doesn't seem aware of, her eyes are fixed on two shadows piling on top of each other by the aisle.

With a wide grin, she stumbles up next to them and pokes at them with a narrow finger covered in red.

"Wakey-wakey Harry-boy! Not sleepy time now, no, not at all!"

No answer.

Her eyes narrow in anger. Without warning she stands up and kicks the bloody corpses of her best friends.

"You were supposed to protect me! I hate you!"

An insane giggle escapes her once more, and she ignores their bodies in favour for a larger one, lying strewn over the teacher's table.

"Hello Headmaster!"

A mocking bow to greet him is followed by a forceful punch to his limp body.

"Never would've expected your precious student to do this, huh?"

Suddenly, a mad cackle rings from her throat, so unlike anything else her gentle voice has ever brought forth. One foot tentatively steps to the side, soon followed by the other. Arms fling to the sides as she spin around in the castle, laughing madly.

"No one left! All gone, all gone, all gone…"

A single tear finds its way down her cheek, followed by a second and a third. Raising her blood splattered face to the enchanted ceiling; she closes her eyes and allows the tears to fall freely.

"You left me. This isn't my fault, you know. You forced me to do this, made me watch your blood pool on the ground. Blood looks really beautiful in the moonlight…"

Slumping to the ground, she begins to pet the body of a small child, no more than eleven years old. His eyes are open wide in terror, and even in death are his arms protectively cradling the limp carcass of a tiny owl. Dipping her fingers in the blood dripping onto the ground from his slit throat, the girl carefully tastes some of the blood before frowning and standing up.

"His blood tasted bad, didn't it? Yes it did, wonder if others do to?"

Wandering aimlessly around, she stops by each body to taste some of their blood, before frowning and continuing on.

Back by the aisle, she plunges her hand deep into wound on the black haired younglings' chest. Licking of her fingers, she smiles brightly.

"Harry-boy! Your blood is sweet and red, so red, so red…"

No longer covered with glasses, his green eyes are open and wide in disbelief. She giggles hysterically at his expression, crouches down and pats his arm.

"Don't worry, I won't take your blood."

Standing up again, she twirls around and watches her cloak fluttering around her with amazement.

"Beautiful!" She giggles.

The twirling increases in intensity, until she twirls so fast that the cloak leaves her shoulders and falls to the ground. Underneath it, she wears only a simple white nightgown, marked in several places with deep red. She pouts.

"Aaaw, my cloak fell to the ground and got dirty. I don't want it anymore!"

Lifting a hand to her bushy brown hair, she pulls of the ribbon holding it up. The curls cascade down her back and another insane laughter escapes her.

Blooded fingers run through the hair, colouring it a deep red in several places.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty red! Pretty, pretty, pretty red…"

Dancing to the monotonous mantra, she paints long red striped on her face. Her other hand finds its way down to a hidden pocket in her sleeve, where she pulls out a wicked looking dagger, its blade already coated with a thick rust coloured substance. Holding out one arm, the dagger draws red lines across the pale whiteness of her skin. Dark blood pours forth and drips onto the ground. The giggling is mixed with gurgling sobs as the ground beneath her is coloured crimson.

"Pain pain pain pain…. I see blood…"

Eyes emptier than eyes possibly could be, she slumps to the ground, hair mingling with the blood on the cold stone floor.

A single tear leak out of her eye as she slowly quiet down, her eyes slowly losing their spark.

"I-I-I'm sorry…"


End file.
